Catalin Marin
Catalin Marin is a Canadian music composer. He is the composer for the anime series, BeyWarriors Cyborg. Interview On March 9, 2014, Beyblade Wiki made an exclusive interview with Catalin Marin. 1.) Did you have fun composing BeyWarriors Cyborg? ' Yes, I really enjoyed composing the music for this series (season 8, Beywarriors Cyborg). I tried to add a new colour to the score which I hope the fans will appreciate. It is epic, grand orchestral with a sci-fi twist. '''2.) How long does it take for you to compose music? ' It's a creative process, generally hard to quantify. As the music score for the series varied from energetic battle scenes to pensive/contemplative/emotional moments, factoring in the inspiration, it could take between 3 and 5 hours per minute of music at this level of sophistication. This was possible as I used a gigantic composing template spread out across several high end computers and employing almost 1,000 different tracks. Just to give an example, the French Horn instrument ensemble alone used 75 tracks of my template for all different sizes, articulations, playing styles and other characteristics. On some tracks I had to create specific soundscape, requiring additional time for Synth sound design. Then each track had to be equalized, balanced and mixed to perfection. '3.) Have you finished composing BeyWarriors Cyborg? ' Yes, as a matter of fact I have just completed the score a couple of days ago. '4.) How is it being a composer? ' I can, obviously, only speak for myself. From the natural inclination to the years of education and through the experience gained by composing music for albums, artists and media (including films, documentaries, advertising), a composer is what I was born to be. '5.) What do you like about composing music? ' I see music as a powerful tool that has to support and can enhance the story. When I write music, I immerse myself in the story and feel the characters. The music should be able to evoke images in the listener's mind, fully matched to those intended by the creative team. '6.) How did you become the composer for BeyWarriors Cyborg? ' The d-rights and Nelvana teams requested a demo on spec (a music composition meeting very specific requirements, including matching battle movements, certain hero characteristics and a strict duration limit). I entered this competition and was chosen as the composer for the 8th season of the series. '7.) Was it difficult for you to come up with the BeyWarriors Cyborg music or was it easy? ' It was a wonderful and enjoyable challenge. The whole experience of collaborating with the d-rights creative team and the Canadian colleagues was great! '8.) How would you describe your music for BeyWarriors Cyborg? Sci-fi/fantasy/epic? Are they any of these "Adventure_Epic" tracks? ' The whole score has an orchestral structure in an epic vein, with a sci-fi flavour at times. Samples of this music are not yet posted on my website, but will soon be. '9.) Have you worked on any other series similar to BeyWarriors Cyborg or is this your first time composing for a series genre like this? ' It was the first time I composed for an animated series like Beywarriors Cyborg and I enjoyed it very much. '10.) What influences did you use when composing the series? ' I would say that I was somehow influenced by the mainstream modern action and adventure movie scores like Pirates of the Caribbean, Transformers, Iron Man or even Star Wars at times. '11.) What instruments did you use? ' Like I mentioned earlier, I used mostly orchestral sounds (Strings, Woodwinds and Brass), lots of interesting percussion and cool rhythms, guitars (sometimes heavily processed) and occasionally ethnic strings and winds. '12.) Which of your composed music tracks are your favourites? ' I don't think I have a particular favourite considering that I composed well over 100 minutes of music. I love them all! :) '13.) Do you have any favourite BeyWarriors? If so, which one(s)? ' It's difficult to choose. They all have strengths and weaknesses. I like Griffin and Spark the most. '14.) Compared to previous Beyblade music, how different and similar is yours? ' The d-rights creative team found that my music worked great with the storytelling and the animation. I am looking forward to the fans' reaction when the final product will come out. '''15.) When you composed your music, were you able to watch the series to know how your music would be placed? I worked following the d-rights creative team indications for each scene (they contained a bit of context, summary presentation of the characters involved and the director's instructions). Later I had the chance to see some of the episodes in their finalized form and I can tell you they look and sound amazing!! '16.) Is BeyWarriors Cyborg an anime? ' Yes. '17.) Based on the image you used for BeyWarriors Cyborg on your website, is it safe to assume BeyWarriors Cyborg uses the cast from Beyblade: Shogun Steel? ' Sorry, I cannot comment on this. '18.) What is BeyWarriors Cyborg about? ' I cannot comment on this. External Links *Official website Category:Real Life People Category:BeyWarriors Cyborg